


And I Would Do Anything for Love

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coercion, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, Homophobic Language, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Victor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, no redeeming qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Victor and Yuri are kidnapped, Victor would do anything to keep Yuri from being hurt.  Anything isn't really enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'd like to think the tags and warnings are pretty clear-but just in case- go back up and take a look. This is not a nice story. Nothing good happens. I just wanted to read a story where both Yuri and Victor get kidnapped- and this is what happened. I'm sorry.

Victor falls forward with a muffled thump. He doesn't try and catch himself, lets his body go limp, takes most of the impact on his chest and waist- years of falling are good for something at least. He feels fuzzy, his mouth is dry, his head throbs. His stomach twists and his eyes are assaulted with brightness as one of their captor pulls the hood from his head. He blinks, trying to clear his vision, tries to sit up and is held down. 

"There are two rules," the man says in Russian, "you keep your smart mouth shut and you obey my every order." 

"Who are..." Victor starts to speak and the man grasps his hair, pulling and tugging and his vision has stars again, tears form in his eyes. 

"Perhaps you'll remember the rules if I demonstrate the consequences," the man says harshly, twisting his head so that he's staring straight at Yuri. Yuri who'd been taken when he was taken, when they'd been walking back from the rink, holding hands, wrapped up in each other, not expecting to be ambushed in broad daylight by a group of six burly men mere blocks from their training rink. 

"One for every word you said," the man grunts and makes a gesture. Victor watches, screams, stomach twisting into knots as another one of the men takes a knife to Yuri's left hand, cutting off two of his fiancee's fingers. Yuri screams, cries and thankfully passes out from shock or pain. Victor wants to scream at the men to stop, wants to apologize, but he doesn't say anything as yet another one of the men begins to bandage Yuri's hand, stopping the bleeding. He's learned his lesson. 

After that the men ignore them both for a while. Yuri is still out, slumped over on the floor and if Victor's own back and shoulders weren't already in pain from the position he's been bound in, they might twinge with sympathy. They haven't even bothered to restrain Yuri at this point, Victor tries to think how they could use that to their advantage. Of course, Yuri would have to wake up first. 

Yuri doesn't wake until the man that appears to be in charge- the one that had ordered someone to cut a man's fingers off the way most people order food at a restaurant- slaps him into wakefulness. Victor isn't sure how much time has passed. His bladder is uncomfortably full, so it has been some time. Asking the men to use a bathroom seems out of the question, though he can't imagine witnessing more violence without soiling himself. Yuri had- he can see the wet stain, he could smell it between screams earlier. 

"Stand up," the man says, glaring at both of them and Yuri whimpers in pain as he stumbles to his feet. Victor tries- and in the end, one of the men helps him from his side to his feet, undoes the ropes leaving Victor unbound. He still feels helpless as the leader speaks, "Both of you follow me." 

Silently, they follow, both shuffling and stumbling. Several of the men follow along with them until they reach a room, locked from the outside. The man unlocks it. 

"Go in, clean yourselves up. There are clothes for both of you. You have an hour. Remember the rules and the consequences. There are microphones and cameras." 

Victor shuffles into the room as instructed. It's an empty room- just carpet and walls and a door leads to a bathroom. There is a pile of clothing in one corner. He looks at Yuri who is pale, shivering, teeth chattering. He takes a step towards him- wants to apologize. It's not like he could have known- and Yuri takes a step back. Victor's stomach twists at the rejection. 

Yuri gestures to the bathroom and Victor grimaces as he goes first. He uses the toilet, then the shower, which produces only cold water no matter how he turns the knob. There is one hand towel in the bathroom and he uses it to dry off, wishing he wasn't soaking it before Yuri could use it. At the pile of the clothing, he finds a pair of too tight jeans and an equally tight shirt- no underwear, shoes or socks. He'd put back on his underwear from before, but they probably wouldn't fit under the jeans he's been left. 

Yuri doesn't use the shower- simply washes his face and hands in the sink. He stares at the pile of clothing with distaste- still wearing his blood and urine soiled garments. 'You have to,' Victor wants to say. 'Just do what they say.' He can't say it- won't say it- but he walks towards Yuri again, this time he places a hand on his shoulder, doesn't try for an embrace. Yuri stiffens, but sighs and nods. He removes his clothing and Victor helps him wash before he dons another pair of jeans and shirt, a little looser than the ones provided for Victor. 

Victor helps Yuri sit then, and they sit against the wall, Yuri still shivering as they wait, shoulders and arms touching. Eventually Yuri falls asleep again, head resting against Victor's shoulder. 

The men come back. The leader tells them to get up and Victor has to nudge Yuri more harshly than he'd ever want to get him to wake. Yuri would probably benefit from a doctor, Victor thinks bitterly. 

"I want you to look closely at your little fag boyfriend," the leader snarls and Victor has never wanted to hurt someone the way he wants to hurt this man, "and think about rules and consequences. Think real hard about obeying and keeping your mouth shut. Understand?"

Victor nods and Yuri touches him, giving him a look. Victor realizes he probably doesn't understand everything that was said, but that he understands enough. Victor tries to smile, shakes his head softly. One of the men prods him forward roughly and they follow the leader to a car. It's dark outside- and cold, too cold not have shoes or coats and Yuri's shivering has worsened. Despite the disgusted looks they receive, Victor holds Yuri close, trying to provide any warmth he can. Maybe he tries to feel some, too. 

They are ushered out of the car after what seems like mere minutes- though it is even colder outside, before they make it up a small flight of stairs into a large, fancy house. The heat that washes over them as they walk in feels good. The stares and hush in the conversation as they enter does not. Victor can feel his face flushing as people stare at them. 

"Dimitri, you did it," a boisterous, familiar sounding voice rings out. The man who speaks looks familiar too, Victor remembers that beard and those eyes from somewhere, but he can't quite place him. 

The leader (Dimitri- at least that's what he's called here), grins. "Yes, and he will do whatever you ask. First though, the..."

The man snorts. "Prove it. Prove he will do what I say and then I'll pay you." 

Three of Dimitri's men surround Yuri, and Dimitri grins ferally. "Certainly. Victor, you remember the rules?" 

Victor nods, swallows. His stomach is tight with worry. He knows he isn't going to want to do whatever it is he's about to be asked (told) to do. He also knows he's going to do it, as he stares at Yuri's wide terrified eyes. 

"Good, then take off your clothes." 

Victor's stomach twists again. He peels off the shirt, lets it flutter to the floor. He hesitates the briefest moment before unbuttoning the jeans and a pained whimper from Yuri causes him to shimmy out of them as quickly as possible. He's not shy about nudity, but this is different- it's not something he's chosen and it feels slimy. He can think of only one reason why this is the order he's been given, can feel the hungry stares of the men in the room, he's just noticed there are only men here. 

"Okay, okay," the familiar man says. He hands an envelope to Dimitri. 

Dimitri grins. "His order are my orders, Victor. I suspect you'll obey."

Victor's throat is dry, he nods, stomach sinking and twisting into knots as he finally places the man as a potential sponsor. One he and Yakov had turned down- finding him to be a bit skeevy, some of his implied demands to be perverted. Especially since Victor had been underage when he'd first approached them.

"I've waited a long time for this," the would-be sponsor says, voice thick with desire. "I'm going to make you regret turning me down all those years ago."

'I was fifteen, you asshole,' Victor wants to shout. But the men are still by Yuri- Yuri who is going to see this, Victor flushes with shame. 

"On your knees," the man orders. And despite the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, despite all the eyes in the room, Victor does as he's told. 

Victor can't keep himself completely apart from it as it happens- he feels it too much when the first cock is placed in his mouth. By the fourth, he's managed a sort of distance. He sucks when he's told to. He takes a position on his hands and knees when he's told to. He feels it when the first finger breaches his asshole- barely lubed, a painful intrusion that he doesn't want. He tries to relax when he's told to. He keeps hearing Yuri's screams as his fingers are removed- and he hasn't let the permanence of that sink in quite yet- everything is so raw. He feels the first cock in ass- and the second and the third and the fourth. He can't quite distance himself from the burning- until eventually he can. 

He feels someone slap his face- and he looks up, hoping he hasn't missed an order, hasn't caused his Yuri more pain. 

"Beg for my cock," the would be sponsor says and Victor sobs. He looks towards Dimitri who nods slightly. 

"Please," he manages to choke out, "please fill me with your cock," he chokes, shamed beyond measure that these are the only word's he's spoken. The sponsor groans and pushes into him- and it hurts, it's been hurting, but he'd been able to slide around that hurt until now. He can feel all the eyes on him again, can hear Yuri's ragged breathing- and he can feel that despite the pain, his body has responded in the usual way. He sobs when the sponsor puts a hand on his dick, pumps it as he thrusts. 

"Come with me you fucking little slut, always knew you'd be hot for it. Faggot." Victor sobs when the man finishes and when he comes as well. Another dick presses to him after that- and blissfully Victor can slide away again, mind blanking until he feels another hand slapping him back to awareness. It's quiet this time- the men are gone, he's sticky and spent and it's Yuri's brown eyes that are looking into his with worry. His stomach heaves- and turns away, a thin stream of bile is all that comes out. 

"Victor," Yuri says quietly. "You have to get up." The fear in Yuri's voice is enough to make him push past the pain- stand, shivering. Dimitri looks at him with disgust and tosses the shirt and jeans at him. Victor dons the too tight clothing, trying to ignore the smell of the room, the cloying scent of sex and semen that seems like it will be stuck to him forever. 

"Let's go," Dimitri says. "You two keep behaving, no one gets hurt. And you'll make me a lot of money." 

Victor wonders exactly how Dimitri defines the word 'hurt' as he walks when he's told to. When they are returned to their cell- Yuri approaches him and this time, it's Victor who steps away. He stays in the cold shower until he's shivering so badly he can barely stand- and when he comes out, Yuri is there, a hand to steady him. There are some more clothes in the pile- more too tight jeans and shirts. Victor pulls them on- because he's so cold. They sit together on the floor again. This time Victor passes out. 

Victor wakes later-and it's warm, almost hot. His eyes flutter open and he hears humming and beeping. His eyes fly open and Yuri isn't beside him- he's in a bed. He sits up, head spinning, throat still dry and scratchy, body still aching from-

"Victor," it's Yakov's voice, laced with emotion, "Victor, take it slowly." 

Victor trembles as he sits up, clearly in a hospital. "Yuri?" he asks surprised at how he sounds- vulnerable and terrified. 

"He's in the next room over," Yakov says gently. "I'll take you to him, if you promise not to overdo it." Victor nods slowly, things coming back to him in bits and pieces. Maybe Yuri never wants to see him again, he thinks with a pang in his chest. It wouldn't be anything he didn't deserve. His breathing spikes slightly. 

Yurio crashes into the room. His face is twisted into even more of a scowl than usual. "The pig woke up hours ago," he barely doesn't shout. "The first thing he asked for was you, so don't be all stupid." Yurio glares at him and Victor feels something like a smile on his lips.


End file.
